polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Paraguayball
Paraguayball is a countryball in South America. Biography Paraguay started out as a free 7ball , then Spainball adopted him, however he never was given any attention by his adoptive mother. It has no sea since he broke away from Spainball birth. But he manages to get out to sea. In 1810 Argentinaball's rebeled against Spainball and tried to liberate Paraguayball, however he lost and retreated, but Paraguay got independence by himself. By 1860 Paraguay was of stronk, he could into railroads and steam ship, but then his brother Uruguayball was of raped from the inside, so he declared war on the evil alter ego of his brother, but Brazilball didn't like this so he declared war on Paraguay, Argentinaball meanwhile let Brazilball's troops pass through his territory, so Paraguayball invaded Argentina, however Brazilball and Argentinaball, along with Uruguayball plotted an evil plan and raped Paraguayball, and anschlussed most of his clay. Paraguay had of lost many land and people. Almost 70 percent of his male. He lost many clay. His economy was shit bad. He had no friends and was left alone to die. The 20th Century of comings along. The Gran Chaco came in. The unresolved border conflict with Bolivia over Chaco region was finally of erupted in the 1930s in the Chaco War. After into many losses Paraguay defeated Bolivia and established its soverginity over most disputed Chaco region. Even though this had o happenings, they are still of having good relationships. There were many civil war and revolution going on in Paraguay after that. In the 1980s, Paraguay was in a battlefield. Coups, revolutions were everywhere. The US helped to stop these coups. After some more years, Paraguay was a good, peaceful country. Today, Paraguay is slow in technology. His army still has Shermans and M3 Stuarts. His airfare even has propeller planes which are real sad. Even though, he is of improving economy, healthcare and other stuff. He is of makings good relationships with other countries like Uruguayball, that once were enemies with. Personalities Paraguay was a very confident in his early years as a countryball, he believed that he could conquer all South America! But then .... The Paraguayan War happened, and he got raped. Since he got raped by Brazilian Empireball , he got trauma, very depressing, always saying negative stuff, this wond probably will not heal. Relationships * Uruguayball - ¡PENSÉ QUE ÉRAMOS HERMANOS! ¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO? *cries* * Argentinaball - ¡No! Por favor no me mates! ... *cries again* * Brazilball - F-Fear ... Por favor no me violes! *keeps crying* Brazilball:HUEHUEHUE Eu não falo espanHUEl, então eu não te entendo! * Boliviaball - These two are nice to each other. After Paraguayan War, Bolivia sent food and aids to Paraguay. Bolivia did not care when Paraguay captured some southern parts of su clayo. * Mexicoball - Almost nothing in common. No known countryball hates spicy food more than Paraguayball. He covets Mexicoball's nice beaches though. * USAball - Good friend. Gave tanks, planes, helicopters and others military stuff. Th-thanks for helping me. * Spainball - ¡Mama ayuda! ¡Mis hermanos me están acosando! *cries* * Portugalball - CONTROL TU HIJO PLEASE * UKball - UK gives money for vacation in Paraguayan lands. * Russiaball - He gave tanks to Uruguay but did not to Paraguay. He hates him. He buy many steaks, much money into him because of Russia. * Franceball - She very stronk and almost conquered Europe! Yo tried to impress her in 1864 but it...didn't go so well *sniff. But she is nice to me so maybe we can be friends! Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Gallery 1eJm41i.png The Triple Alliance.png The Paraguayan War.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Q2QibNB.png 8ioDL35.png koNAg3v.png WZYlGlb.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png TQ26En8.png FEGm8Pm.png LmLRn5a.jpg zh:巴拉圭球 Category:Modern Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Chocolate Category:Paraguay Category:Christian Category:Jungle Category:Independent Category:Landlocked Category:America Category:American Category:South America Category:Spanish Speaking Countryballs Category:Spanissh Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Category:Guaraní Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Irrelevant Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Small Category:Latin Category:Christian Lovers Category:Red Blue White Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Sombero Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:UNball Category:Paraguayball Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Southern hemisphere